Rushing In
by star bunny
Summary: First season Usagi/Mamoru romance. Tuxedo Kamen asks Sailor Moon an interesting question... Finally finished!
1. Prologue

Hiya, minna! It's me, Bunny. I changed my screen name to Star Bunny, because there were so many bunnies out there. Well, here's my new fanfic. It's set in the first season, before Tokyo Tower but after Venus arrives. I hope you enjoy it... and email me, because if I don't get any email, you won't get the next chapter! *evil laugh*  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko-sensei. This story, however, is property of me, Star Bunny. So... nyah! ^_~  
  
  
Rushing In  
By Star Bunny (bunny28@hehe.com)  
Rated: PG  
  
----------  
Prologue  
----------  
  
What if you suddenly got what you had wanted for your entire life? People say that you should be careful what you wish for because it may come true, but that is not always true. Sometimes the very thing that we want is exactly what we need.  
  
*********  
  
Tsukino Usagi was very content with her life. She was passing English, a miracle in itself, there hadn't been a youma in a month, and it was almost summertime! Soon she would be out of middle school for forever.  
  
Usagi momentarily paused on the sidewalk as she contemplated that. No more middle school *ever*. If that weren't enough to make her eternally thankful, she need only think of how much closer the high school was to her house and how she never had to see Ms. Haruna again. Yes, high school would be bliss. She planned to take full advantage of the extra 5 minutes she could sleep in next year.  
  
But the biggest thing that had been on her mind lately was Tuxedo Kamen. Since there hadn't been a battle in so long, Usagi had found herself really missing the dashing hero. For the last two years he had been an integral part of her life. She found herself wishing for the thousandth time that she knew who he was. Now *that* would make her day. But since she wasn't likely to find that out, she would have to assuage herself with video games in the Crown. She was getting very close to beating the fifth level of the Sailor V game, and her goal was to defeat the final bad guy before she left middle school. For while she was excited to be leaving middle school, she wasn't foolish enough to think that she would have any extra time in high school.  
  
But upon entering the video arcade, Usagi was shocked to find that seated at her beloved game was her arch nemesis.  
  
"Motoki-onii-san! How could you let Mamoru take my game! He knows that I come here every day."  
  
"Gomen Usagi-chan, but I can't reserve the game for you. You and Mamoru are going to have to work this out for yourselves." Motoki smiled to himself as he saw Usagi storm over to Mamoru, ready to defend her rights. Motoki did love a good fight, and the combination of Chiba Mamoru and Tsukino Usagi was pure entertainment. True, they were both his very good friends, but can't a guy have a little fun? This was classic! If only they knew how many times he had caught them on camera! And from the way this one seemed to be heating up, he would need to get the camera out. This one would be worth recording.  
  
"I don't see why you have to be so selfish. These games are here for everyone to play. Just because you are here every day doesn't mean that it belongs to you. Grow up, Odango!"  
  
"You grow up, Mamoru-san! You knew very well that I would be here today, and you did this just to annoy me. Because that's the type of jerk you are. I bet you don't even *like* the Sailor V game -- you're only playing it to make me mad! And that's why I hate you."  
  
"So that's the reason, eh? And all this time I thought you hated me because I made better grades than you did. I'm so glad that you informed me of this."  
  
"OOH!" she fumed. Motoki was sure he could see steam coming out of her ears.  
  
"You really should learn to control your temper, Odango. It's not healthy to be angry so often." Mamoru's mocking voice only made Usagi angrier, so she did the only thing she could think of doing.  
  
"Some day you WILL regret being so mean to me, Chiba Mamoru. Some day you'll realize what a mistake you made. Because I'm going to make your life MISERABLE!!" And with that said, she flew out of the arcade.  
  
Once she was gone, Mamoru turned around at the sound of clapping.  
  
"Man, that was a good one! Even I didn't know that you could be so cruel to her. You sure you aren't taking this just a bit too far?" Motoki asked, camera safely hidden beneath the counter.  
  
"I don't know, Motoki-kun. I think that anything's fair in our fights. But I never mean to get so... brutal. I don't feel bad about it, though. She deserves whatever I say."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because she gives just as good as she gets."  
  
*********  
  
That night, Usagi was fuming at her desk, brainstorming ways to end Chiba Mamoru's existence without actually killing him. The list was quite long and detailed.  
  
But unfortunately (well sort of), she was interrupted by a persistent beeping. For a second she just sat thinking, wondering what could possibly be making that noise.  
  
"OH! The communicator! There must be another attack!" Usagi jumped out of her seat and began frantically searching the room. "I wonder where I left it...." She finally found it, underneath a pile of half-finished homework assignments. It was Rei who had made the call.  
  
"There's an attack at the temple. I need some back-up here! I think it's a new general!" That woke Usagi up. There hadn't been an attack since Zoicite had been destroyed in the last battle. In fact, they hadn't heard anything from the Dark Kingdom since that day.  
  
Serena set her face into a scowl. "I hate youma. Almost as much as I hate Mamoru!" With that said, she transformed and ran over to the temple.  
  
When she reached the spot, she understood why Mars wasn't having much luck with this one. This youma spat fireballs out her mouth, and fighting fire with fire didn't work in this case. Mars had managed to hit her with a few charms, but they had done little else but slow her down.  
  
"How dare you return to your crimes of evil just when I was getting used to the break! For disturbing my peace and quiet I will not forgive you. I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish -- EEP!" Sailor Moon shrieked as she dove out of the way of a fireball. "I guess I'm a little out of practice on that speech," she muttered to herself. But, undaunted, she proceeded to attack.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" The tiara hit the youma straight on. "HAI, I'm good!"  
  
"Not good enough, odango," Mars replied, amused. The youma had been hurt by the tiara, but it easily recovered and was gearing up for another round of attacks.  
  
"Iie!" Sailor Moon whined. "You're supposed to die!" This slight hesitation proved very dangerous for Sailor Moon, as she was straight in the line of fire -- literally. She shrieked and started to dive out of the way, but she tripped over her boots and landed on her bottom. Ordinarily she would cry, but Sailor Moon was not one to wail when she was about to die. She could only sit still and stare at the approaching fire like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
A few milliseconds later, she was reminded of the other reason she never wailed. She was *always* rescued. And not by just anyone. She always ended up in the arms of the dashing-est, handsomest, strongest man ever known to the earth. And now that she was safe in his arms and not about to die, she could fully enjoy it.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama..." she sighed appreciatively as he set her down. He gave her a bemused smile.  
  
"Finish her off, Sailor Moon."  
  
Oh yeah. Right. Youma, her mind slowly registered.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" The attack hit her straight in her mouth right when a fireball was forming. There must have been some weird combination between the fireball and the tiara, for the next thing anybody saw was the youma blowing up.  
  
"Haha! Dusted!" Sailor Moon looked at the burning pile of youma and giggled. "Well, sort of."  
  
"Good job, Sailor Moon."  
  
She turned around to see Tuxedo Kamen a scant inches from her face. She gulped nervously, aware for the thousandth time what his presence did to her. It was such a powerful feeling, and yet it seemed so...worthless. Power didn't exist unless it was acted upon; that was something she had learned as Sailor Moon. However, she was used to the gnawing feeling that his presence produced, and she knew how to deal with it.  
  
But she was not prepared for him to suddenly grasp her chin and gently bring his face down to hers. His kiss was sweet and innocent, and yet Sailor Moon could feel the passion behind it. She was hit with the sudden sensation that he was protecting her again. And that made her love him all the more.  
  
He kissed her one last time before backing away ever so slightly. She could see his roguish smile and possessive glances, but she also saw the slight blush on his cheeks.  
  
"I missed you, Sailor Moon," he spoke softly.  
  
"I- I... me too," she whispered. She was so nervous! She had never been kissed before. Now what was she supposed to do.... and what if the senshi had seen them?! She self-consciously raised a hand to her still tingling lips and closed her eyes.  
  
"Sailor Moon?" She opened her eyes, only to be met with a mask. Stupid mask! "Sailor Moon, promise me that you'll never change."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Promise me that no matter what happens that you'll always be the person you are now: innocent, sweet, and strong."  
  
"I'm not strong, Tuxedo Kamen-sama," she mumbled, head down. Once again he took hold of her chin.  
  
"You are strong, Sailor Moon. It's one of the reasons why I love you."  
  
Sailor Moon gasped and took a step back. "You... I -- you... me?! But why?" she whimpered, eyes filling with tears. Tuxedo Kamen touched his palm to her cheek, gently rubbing her skin.  
  
"I already told you, little one. Because you are sweet, innocent, and strong. And it doesn't hurt that you're beautiful, too."  
  
"I'm none of those thing, Tuxedo Kamen. I don't deserve your love." This only caused him to draw her in closer to his body and begin rubbing her back with his other hand.  
  
"I'm afraid, my dear, that it's I who doesn't deserve you. Which is why I don't intend to pursue this any further tonight. You are too good for me." He kissed her forehead and began to walk away.  
  
"Wait, Tuxedo Kamen-sama! Don't go!" He instantly stopped.  
  
"Onegai don't go just yet..." she pleaded, "I've missed you so much this past month!"  
  
"Why?" he whispered breathlessly.  
  
"Be- because I love you!" she squeaked quickly, terrified at what she had just said.  
  
"You love me?" he asked tenderly.  
  
"I adore you," she said with a bit more confidence.  
  
He laughed. Not a small chuckle or a little giggle. He outright laughed. Hurt, Sailor Moon started to leave.  
  
"Iie, it's not what you think. It's just that I never thought I'd hear that from you." When she didn't stop, he ran after her.  
  
"Before you leave, at least let me ask you one question."  
  
"What is it?" she asked tersely. But however mad she had been, she forgot it all when he dropped to one knee and took her hand.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
*********  
  
Ooh... What will happen next...? Write me and you'll find out! I love feedback! Onegai?  
  
Bunny ^_^  
  
"One kind kiss before we part,   
Drop a tear and bid adieu;   
Though we sever, my fond heart   
Till we meet shall pant for you. "  
  
Robert Dodsley (1703-1764): The Parting Kiss  



	2. Chapter 1

Konban'wa, minna! I'm back with chapter 1 of Rushing In. Arigatou to everyone who wrote me about the prologue. You were all so sweet! Now, I'm sure you all want to know what happens next, so I'm going to be quiet and let you read. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. Never has, never will. *sigh*  
  
Rushing In - Chapter 1  
by Star Bunny (bunny28@hehe.com)  
rated:PG-13  
  
-----------  
Chapter 1  
-----------  
  
It was several minutes before Sailor Moon was able to register what he had just said to her.  
  
"*Marry* you?"  
  
"That's right." Once she fully understood what he was saying, it took her no time to come up with a reply.  
  
"OF COURSE! When!?" Tuxedo Kamen laughed at this, and then was suddenly struck by how young she was. Would this really be a good idea for them?  
  
"Well, maybe--"  
  
"How about tonight?" she eagerly interjected.  
  
"Uh..." He was dumbstruck, still on his knees. He had been thinking in terms of years, months at the earliest. Definitely *not* tonight. "Don't- don't you think that's a little soon? I mean, don't you want some time to think this over?"  
  
"Oh." Sailor Moon hung her head. But then her eyes lit up and her face brightened. "Then what about after the next battle. That should be enough time."  
  
Unfortunately for Tuxedo Kamen, his mind was not functioning rationally at this point. Remember, he is on his knees staring *up* at a sailor senshi. Point taken? So we really must not blame him for nodding dumbly and agreeing.  
  
"That sounds wonderful. After the next battle is fine with me." Sailor Moon, overcome with happiness, pulled him up next to her and hugged him for all she was worth. But Tuxedo Kamen was beginning to regain his senses and to think rationally.  
  
"Sailor Moon, I don't think we should tell anyone about this."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Do you honestly think that your senshi would let you get married to *me*? They still think that I'm the enemy. And what about your family?"  
  
"Oh," she said in a small voice. "You're right. My father would kill you... or at least try to. I don't think that he'd get very far, because you're so strong and all, but he wouldn't like it very much... and Luna would be extremely mad. She would never let me see you again. And the girls would go ballistic! Yeah, you're right. I won't tell anyone."  
  
He kissed her quickly. "You'd better get back over there before they realize where you've been." She smiled sweetly and ran back over to where the senshi had congregated.  
  
"Come one, minna. Let's go home!"  
  
*********  
  
Then next day, Usagi was in a far too good mood. She woke up *before* her alarm and jumped out of bed.  
  
Today could be the day! she thought to herself excitedly. She giggled to herself. She had never, *ever* thought that she would be looking forward to a youma attack! And yet she couldn't help wishing that those darn Dark Kingdom generals would quit stalling and attack already! Humming slightly to herself, she leisurely got ready for her day.  
  
She strolled out the door on her way to school, unaware that her entire family stood at the door, incredulous looks on their faces.  
  
"Unbelievable," her father whispered.  
  
"Her alarm still hasn't gone off..." Her brother shook his head. Her mother, a dreamy look in her eyes, giggled and thought to herself, I wonder who the lucky man is...  
  
  
After school let out, Usagi once again was strolling to the arcade... and she hadn't even gotten a detention! She, however, didn't notice any of this. Her thoughts were on a dashingly handsome super-hero.  
  
Upon entering the arcade, Usagi sat down to order a milkshake. She didn't even notice that she had sat down next to Mamoru.  
  
"Well, konnichiwa Usagi. Glad to see you today." Now THAT got her attention. Mamoru-san had actually called her Usagi! That was weird... but she was determined that *nothing* would ruin her good mood today... not even that perpetual jerk.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Mamoru-san. Daijoubu?"  
  
Motoki came back with Usagi's milkshake and could not help commenting, "Wow. You two are actually being civil to each other. How did that happen?"  
  
"I'm in much too good a mood today to let him ruin it," Usagi sang out cheerfully.  
  
"Well that's a change," Motoki laughed. "So what's put you in such a great mood, Usagi-chan?"  
  
Usagi blanched, aware for the first time that she really had no answer to tell anyone. She would have to come up with something really fast...  
  
"Hai, Usagi, what is it?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing, Mamoru. How come you suddenly decided to use my real name?" Mamoru grinned and just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I guess I'm in a pretty good mood as well. And if you're not going to tell me why you are, I'm not going to tell you either." Relieved, Usagi nodded.  
  
"Deal."  
  
"But... but what about me?" Motoki sputtered. "Don't I deserve to know?"  
  
"Nope," they answered together. Then Mamoru suddenly laughed, picked up his things, and left. Usagi eagerly attacked her milkshake, and the discussion was over.  
  
*********  
  
Later on that night, after Usagi had almost given up the hope of there being an attack, she received a call on her communicator.  
  
"Mercury here. Attack at the library."  
  
"Aww... Ami, why do we have to save the library?" Minako whined. "It's just a boring place full of books. Why can't we just let it burn? Right, Usagi-chan?"  
  
But Usagi had remained strangely silent. She had a half-frightened look on her face, and her heart was beating triple time. Just then, she broke out into a huge smile.  
  
"Let's go, guys! We have a youma to dust!"  
  
This youma was not one of the typical ones. This one attacked with words. And as the senshi soon found out, words are a lot harder to attack than fire or energy beams or ice.  
  
"ANGER!" the youma cried, and the girls were suddenly fighting with each other, all very mad at the others.  
  
"Stupid Odango Atama! Why did you have to lead us here?"  
  
"*I'm* stupid?! How come no one else can ever defeat a youma?"  
  
"Well I don't see you winning this fight!"  
  
"Yeah! How are you going to win this one, Moon-face?"  
  
"What's your problem, Mercury? Can't take my leadership?"  
  
"Ooh... Mercury's jealous!"  
  
"Stupid, idiotic, imbecilic--"  
  
The fight was cut short by Tuxedo Kamen's rose. The girls lost their anger and were all holding their heads, wondering what had just come over them.  
  
"It's a good thing she didn't say 'death'," Tuxedo Kamen mused. Then, a little louder, "Now, Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Right! Moon Tiara Magic!" Words aside, the youma was fairly easy to dispense of. She immediately turned into dust.  
  
"Woo-hoo!" Jupiter cried, shoving her fist into the air. "Another one bites the dust."  
  
Sailor Moon anxiously waited for all the other senshi to leave, but they all seemed to want to hang around.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Venus called, "You want to go out for pizza?"  
  
"Hai!" the other girls cried.  
  
"No thanks, Venus. I have to get back home." The other senshi looked at her, awestruck.  
  
"You're not hungry?"  
  
"Iie. I have something else I need to do. I'll see you all tomorrow, ne?" They all gave her weird looks, as though she had grown horns or something, but they all left, arguing over what kind of pizza they would order.  
  
"Pepperoni!"  
  
"How about mushroom. It's much healthier."  
  
"EEW! I can't STAND mushrooms."  
  
"Well, what *would* you like...."  
  
Their voices faded away, and Usagi breathed a sigh of relief that they had left it at that. She suddenly jumped as a hand grabbed her shoulder. Not really *grabbed*, actually. It was more like a caress. She turned around and came face to face with Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"Did you think about it?" he asked. Usagi nodded, then blushed.  
  
"It was all I could think about." He smiled at that.  
  
"Well then," he began, suddenly nervous, "Where should we go? Would you like something to eat first?" She giggled slightly and took his arm.  
  
"Let's just go and do it. That is," she suddenly blushed, "If you still want to...." He reached out and put his arm around her waist.  
  
"If I remember correctly, Sailor Moon, I was the one who asked you. I haven't changed my mind."  
  
She smiled up at him, amazed at how she could love someone that much. She looked at his face, adorned with that silly mask..... the mask.... and she still didn't know who was underneath it. She was about to marry someone she didn't even know.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen!" she cried.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I -- I still don't know who you are in civilian form. And you don't know who I am. Isn't... isn't that a problem?"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen raised his eyebrows. He should have thought of that before he got himself mixed into this. But this was one subject that could get way too complicated. There were just as many pros as cons in his mind.  
  
"What do you think, Sailor Moon? Do you think that we should tell each other?"  
  
"I don't know," she answered softly. "So many things could go wrong if we did tell each other... but I don't want to keep any secrets from you..."  
  
"Well, maybe it would be a good idea if we both didn't say anything, at least for the time being. And maybe, when it's a little safer, we can tell each other." He sighed. "I don't want to keep anything from you, either, Sailor Moon. I don't know. You decide."  
  
"I think... I think that we should do what you said. We shouldn't tell each other until all this business with the Dark Kingdom dies down for a bit. Everything's just too crazy right now, and if I told you I could be putting you in some serious danger. I don't want to do that."  
  
"So we won't say anything?" He was a little disappointed in this, but he felt deep down that this was the right thing to do. This wouldn't be the appropriate time to tell her who he was. It was as though something - or maybe *someone* -- were stopping them from revealing themselves to each other.  
  
"No." Sailor Moon was surprised at how confident her voice sounded.  
  
"So, love, shall we go?" Uncertainty had completely left Tuxedo Kamen's mind in favor of nicer thoughts. Like making Sailor Moon his wife.  
  
*********  
  
He was surprised at how readily they were married. No one asked any questions, and no one even mentioned how young Sailor Moon was. That thought disturbed him a little; she couldn't have been more than fifteen years old... but there was nothing wrong with him marrying her. He was absolutely sure of that. However, he would have thought that someone would have wondered if she had gotten permission from her parents....  
  
But soon they were married, in a very quiet and private ceremony. Now to take her home. He couldn't just take her to his apartment. But he had thought of this earlier, and he took her to an old shrine in the outskirts of Tokyo that no one used anymore. He had been there before to spend the night, and he remembered it to be a beautiful place. His memory didn't fail him.  
  
"This is beautiful, Tuxedo Kamen!" she breathed.  
  
"It reminds me of you, aisai." She giggled at that and leaned into his embrace. Then he kissed her. She smiled into his lips and kissed him back, but when his kisses became more insistent and his hand began roaming, she pulled away. Kisses she had been prepared for, this she had not.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, very confused.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked in a small voice. Tuxedo Mask blinked a few times before he realized what she meant.  
  
"You... don't know what I'm doing? How old are you, Sailor Moon?"  
  
"Fourteen." Fourteen, and she's still so innocent... he thought, a bit amused by the whole situation.  
  
"Out of curiosity, do you ever pay attention in school?" With a sheepish grin on her face, she shook her head.  
  
"Never. Why?"  
  
Tuxedo Mask just shook his head and laughed. "I think you missed one very important lecture. We need to talk."  
  
Whatever came next was a very private moment for them, and I will not encroach upon their privacy. Suffice it to say that Sailor Moon got her talk, and she vowed never to fall asleep in class again.  
  
*********  
  
Sometime in the early hours of the morning, Tuxedo Mask brought a very sleepy Sailor Moon back to the battle scene. They had decided to meet and part from there because it was very close to both of their homes. Or so they said. In reality, a much more convenient spot would have been the video arcade, but neither one wanted to mention a place that they frequented so often.  
  
Sailor Moon smiled and said goodbye, tracing his face one last time (at least for that night) with her fingers.  
  
"Good night, kanojo."  
  
"'Night, Tuxedo Kamen-sama."  
  
"You know, you really don't have to keep calling me that. We're married now."  
  
"I know," she whispered, "But 'Tuxedo Kamen-sama' sounds so... dashing and strong and Prince Charming-ish."  
  
"Well, in that case..." and he swept her up for another kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow, same place." he murmured and in an instant he was gone.  
  
After she was sure he was gone, she detransformed and began to walk home. On the way she stopped to look at the sky. The moon and stars were out, twinkling and shining like they never had before. At least that's how it looked to her. Usagi had never seen the world look so beautiful before. She was most definitely in love. And she was married.  
  
For a second she froze.  
  
What would her family say if they ever found out? What about the senshi!? But Usagi was hit with the sudden notion that SHE DIDN'T CARE! Who cared what other people thought when the most perfect man in the universe loved her and called her his aisai, his beloved wife.  
  
She reached her house a bundle of nerves, not sure what she would say if anyone ever found out where she'd been the past... Usagi looked at her watch. Had it really been 5 hours? It hadn't seemed long enough...  
  
But she climbed up into her room, an expert at that after a year of being Sailor Moon. What she wasn't used to was having to hide from Luna. And she wasn't very good at that.  
  
"Usagi!! Where have you been?"  
  
"Luna, can't that wait? I'm so sleepy," she mumbled as she climbed into bed.  
  
"You can't hide from me forever, Usagi. You just wait. I *will* find out where you were..."  
  
*********  
  
*giggles* Poor Luna-chan!  
  
Feedback, minna! Remember, email is a girl's best friend!  
  
Bunny ^_^  
  
"One kind kiss before we part,   
Drop a tear and bid adieu;   
Though we sever, my fond heart   
Till we meet shall pant for you. "  
  
Robert Dodsley (1703-1764): The Parting Kiss 


	3. Chapter 2

It's me again! Sugoi, minna... I just looked on my stats page, and I never knew so many people were reading my stories. *beams* ... of course, I would have known if you had all E-MAILED ME! (hint, hint ^_~) But I love you anyways. Chapter 2 is probably going to be the shortest chapter in the entire story, so don't be disappointed that not too much happens. I promise that in chapter 3, things will start to get *very* interesting.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I do, however own a flute and a physics book. They, like Sailor Moon, are not for sale. Okay, so maybe the flute isn't for sale...  
  
  
Rushing In - Chapter 2  
by Star Bunny (bunny28@hehe.com)  
rated:PG-13  
  
----------  
Chapter 2  
----------  
  
"USAGI!!! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!?!"  
  
This was the greeting that woke up poor Usagi-chan the next morning. Confused and still a bit groggy, she opened her eyes to be faced with a very ticked off Luna and a newspaper.  
  
On the front page was a picture of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen at the temple where they had been married the night before. Usagi groaned and rolled over, throwing her pillow in the general direction of Luna.  
  
"Okay, so you know. Now can I get some sleep around here?!"  
  
"Usagi-chan! How could you? And we still don't know if he's the enemy! He could be *using* you."  
  
"Oh, can it Luna. I don't want to hear it. I'm sleepy."  
  
Luna looked at her charge with what could only be described as a disapproving motherly look.  
  
"I'm disappointed in you, Usagi-chan. You have compromised your entire mission, and you have betrayed your princess. Well?" she asked, tapping her paw in agitation on the bed, "Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"  
  
"Not this early in the morning, Luna. Maybe sometime in the afternoon," she mumbled. "What time is it, anyway?"  
  
"Eight-thirty."  
  
Usagi immediately vaulted out of bed and began running around the room.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up earlier, Luna? I'm going to be SOOO LATE!!"  
  
Luna looked at Usagi and let out a guttural, very un-feline growl and stalked out of the room just as Usagi's mom came in the room.  
  
"Morning Usagi-chan. It's good to see you getting up earlier on a regular basis. I am really appreciating this new change in your behavior."  
  
"Huh?" Usagi stopped her running around the room and glanced at her mom. Then she looked at the clock next to her bed, which read 7:22. She cried out in frustration and collapsed on her bed. Her mom left the room in confusion, deciding that maybe Usagi needed some time to herself.  
  
Usagi lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Great. So someone had gotten a picture of them getting married and decided to make a story out of it. Now all the senshi would know about it...  
  
She groaned and started thinking up excuses to stay home from school. Right now anything sounded better than facing the girls with this news.  
  
Let's see... she could try the sick stomach routine. Nope. She used that last week. She could always fake the flu... but her mom knew that one, and would take her temperature. Headache? No, she would get an aspirin and be sent on her merry way, so to speak.  
  
Well...? She sighed and methodically began to dress for the day. She would have to face them eventually, she supposed. Might as well be now. Luna already knew, after all. It would only be a matter of time.  
  
*********  
  
Usagi made sure that she got to school right as the bell was ringing. True, she had geared herself up for the confrontation with the senshi, but she still wanted to put it off as long as possible. And she was more than willing to let it slide until lunchtime.  
  
As she slid into her seat, she could literally feel the looks that Ami and Makoto were giving her.  
  
Oh boy, she thought, This proves to be interesting...  
  
Lunch came way too soon for Usagi's tastes, and just as she had predicted, the second the lunch bell rang, Ami and Makoto pounced on her.  
  
"Is it true, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked breathlessly.  
  
"Yeah. What's up, Usagi-chan?"  
  
"What are you talking about, minna?" Usagi secretly hoped that if she feigned innocence they would forget about it. No such luck.  
  
"Usagi-chan..." Ami warned.  
  
"Usagi! As a fellow senshi I will not stand for this. We have a right to know what you did with Tuxedo Kamen-sama last night."  
  
"That," Usagi blushed, "Is none of your business."  
  
Ami and Makoto caught Usagi's blush, and both of their mouths dropped open.  
  
"It's true, isn't it?" Makoto gaped. "You actually *married* him!"  
  
"Keep it down, Mako!" Usagi hissed. She glanced around nervously, hoping that no one had heard.  
  
"You did, didn't you," Ami breathed. "Oh boy. Usagi, you know that he could be the enemy..."  
  
"Oh, stuff it Ami. For the last time, he's not the enemy. I think that I would know..."  
  
"You think that just because you marry the guy that makes him good? He could be using you!"  
  
"Minna, you don't understand. Tuxedo Kamen is good. I love him..."  
  
Makoto and Ami just stared at each other.  
  
"I think you should know," Makoto began, "We called a senshi meeting today after school to discuss the situation."  
  
Usagi stamped her foot. "This is not a situation! I wish that you would give me a bit more credit... I'm not stupid, you know."  
  
Ami looked like she wanted to say something, but she was cut short by the bell that signaled the end of lunch.  
  
"We'll talk later, Usagi..." Makoto called after her.  
  
"Great," she mumbled, and headed inside to her next class.  
  
She sat down in her seat, fully prepared to take a nap like she always did after lunch, when she saw the picture on the front board. Her cheeks went bright red and she sank down in her seat. Apparently this was the class that Tuxedo Kamen had been talking about...  
  
The teacher came in and began her lecture. Usagi shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she looked around at all the other students who were paying *very* close attention. But something just didn't seem right with it. It seemed so... fake and cheap compared to what she had experienced last night.  
  
She made a face at some of the boys in the class, who were grinning and laughing as they watched the teacher write on the board.  
  
And then she realized what was missing. It was love. Usagi suddenly realized just how lucky she was. She was in love with a gorgeous, strong, perfect man who loved her and cherished her and wanted to be with her. And they were married, she quickly added to herself, because she knew that marriage was the key element in what she and Tuxedo Kamen did have. And it was all the more special because of that.  
  
She looked around the class again, and she pitied the poor students who had yet to understand what love really was. Love wasn't sex. She realized this now, more than ever. Love was ever so much more, and she was so lucky to have found it, even if it was only for a short while.  
  
*********  
  
School finally let out, and Usagi weakly pleaded out of going to the senshi meeting.  
  
"I'm sure that you can make your decision without me there."  
  
For some reason, they accepted this. Maybe because they didn't want to discuss it with her, or perhaps because they realized that nothing that they would say to her would change her mind. Usagi was bound and determined to make her relationship with Tuxedo Kamen work out.  
  
So they left for the temple, and Usagi headed to the Crown arcade to get a chocolate sundae. She had been craving one all day, and she felt that she deserved it after all the torment she had had to endure.  
  
She sighed with relief when she finally settled down into the booth and lifted a heaping spoonful of ice cream and hot fudge to her lips.  
  
"Mmm..." She couldn't remember anything tasting quite so good. "Thank you so much, Motoki."  
  
"No problem, Usagi-chan. Anything else I can do for you?"  
  
"Nope. This is just what I needed after my day..."  
  
"That bad, huh?" he asked as he sat down with her.  
  
"No, it wasn't bad. It was just stressful."  
  
"But isn't every day stressful with you, Odango Atama?" Usagi looked up to see Mamoru standing next to her booth. She stared up at him, ready for a fight, when she suddenly realized that she didn't want to fight. She wasn't mad at him. In fact, all she could think about was...  
  
She quickly looked down at her sundae, unable to believe that she had been thinking *that* about Mamoru-san. It was unthinkable! Not only should she not be thinking that about anyone besides Tuxedo Kamen, but this was *Mamoru*! Of all people!  
  
I'm sorry, Tuxedo Kamen-sama, she thought pitifully. Some wife I'm turning out to be...  
  
"Hello, Mamoru-san," she said automatically, eyes still trained to her ice cream.  
  
Motoki must have noticed the tension between the two - he definitely noticed the look that Mamoru was giving Usagi - but nevertheless, he decided to break the ice.  
  
"So. Did you two hear about Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon getting married last night?"  
  
It wasn't the best subject to bring up.  
  
"Yeah," Mamoru said, clearing his throat and sitting down. Sitting down was probably the best thing for him right now, he thought. "I saw the papers."  
  
Usagi grunted.  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry Usagi-chan... I forgot that you liked him," Motoki grinned sheepishly.  
  
"You liked Tuxedo Kamen?" Mamoru stared intently at Usagi. Usagi's eyes lifted up off her slowly melting sundae until they met Mamoru's.  
  
"Of course I like him. What girl wouldn't?"  
  
"And it's not like you didn't like Sailor Moon, Mamoru," Motoki teased. Usagi's head jerked up.  
  
"You like Sailor Moon?" Then she clapped her hand over her mouth and returned to staring at her food.  
  
Mamoru smiled, his eyes taking on a faraway look.  
  
"Yes, I like Sailor Moon," he said simply.  
  
"You're taking this whole marriage thing quite well, then," Motoki noticed.  
  
"I suppose I am," Mamoru smiled. "I'm at least glad that Tuxedo Kamen was the one to get her."  
  
"Me too," Usagi whispered softly, a secret smile on her face. Mamoru caught the smile, however, and his brow furrowed in confusion. What was the smile for? Something just didn't make sense about the way Usagi was acting today... She seemed different somehow.  
  
Mamoru shook his head, trying to shake off the feeling that Usagi was giving him.  
  
This is ridiculous, he grumbled, I can't believe that Odango Atama is making me feel like this. He shifted uncomfortably in the booth, and he suddenly couldn't wait until that night when he could meet Sailor Moon.  
  
"What's that look for, Mamoru?" Usagi asked sweetly. "You look tired."  
  
"Late night, Odango." He turned to Motoki. "Can I have a cup of coffee?"  
  
"Sure. Be right back." As soon as Motoki left, Usagi winked at Mamoru.  
  
"So... who is she?"  
  
"Huh?" Mamoru's head snapped up.  
  
"Oh, come on Mamoru! I recognize that look. Who is she?" But Mamoru had regained his composure, and he wasn't about to be caught this time.  
  
"She who?" Usagi rolled her eyes and reached across the table to slap Mamoru upside the head.  
  
"Whatever girl's putting that sickeningly goofy look in your eyes." When Mamoru remained silent, Usagi sat back in a huff. "Fine. Be that way." Then her eyes lit up and she got an impish look on her face. "Do I know her...?"  
  
But Mamoru just grinned and took the cup of coffee from Motoki.  
  
"Keep yourself guessing, Odango. And please take your time," he teased as he got up and left the arcade. "See you later, Motoki."  
  
*********  
  
Ah, irony. The bliss of it all...  
  
Write me, write me, write me!  
  
Bunny ^_^  
  
"One kind kiss before we part,   
Drop a tear and bid adieu;   
Though we sever, my fond heart   
Till we meet shall pant for you. "  
  
Robert Dodsley (1703-1764): The Parting Kiss 


	4. Chapter 3

I'm back again! Aren't you glad to see me? ^_^ Thanks to all of you who have reviewed  
my stories. I really appreciate it! Here's chapter 3... I hope you like.  
  
Rushing In  
by Star Bunny (bunny28@hehe.com)  
rated:PG-13  
  
----------  
Chapter 3  
----------  
  
*********  
  
Sailor Moon stepped hesitantly out into the light from the nearby lamppost. She looked   
around, wondering where Tuxedo Kamen could be. She had missed him so much that   
day! She shivered, remembering what it was like to be held in his arms.  
  
And suddenly she was.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen..." she breathed.  
  
"Miss me?" he murmured into her neck. Sailor Moon turned around and captured his   
lips in a sweet kiss that lasted so much longer than she had planned. When she finally   
pulled away, she could see the dazed look in his eyes.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," he smiled as he picked her up and carried her off into the night.  
  
*********  
  
When Usagi returned home later that night, she was greeted by a livid Luna.  
  
"You spent another night with him, didn't you!"  
  
"Mmm Hmm..." Usagi sighed as she settled into bed and immediately fall asleep. Luna   
watched with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Just wait until I get my hands on you, Tuxedo Kamen. You will regret what you have   
done."  
  
*********  
  
The next morning was Saturday, and Usagi used the extra sleep time to its max. She   
would easily have slept all day if she hadn't been woken up by a roomful of senshi.  
  
"Wake up, Odango Atama!"  
  
Usagi groaned and sleepily opened her eyes.  
  
"Minna! Go away! I need my sleep here."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you do," Rei drawled. Usagi threw a pillow at her.  
  
"Come on, Usagi-chan," Ami shook her shoulder, "We have to talk sometime. You can't   
keep avoiding us forever."  
  
"I've been doing pretty good so far, haven't I?" But Usagi sat up and began to look a bit   
more coherent. "What time is it, anyway?"  
  
"Ten-thirty," Minako announced proudly, only to be hit by another one of Usagi's pillows.  
  
"MINNA!! It's SATURDAY! You could at least have left this for after lunch!"  
  
"Sorry, Usagi-chan, but we need to talk."  
  
Usagi fell back onto her one remaining pillow and groaned.  
  
"All right, but you'd better make this short! I'm missing out on precious dream time."  
  
"Usagi-chan," Ami began, "What made you decide to marry Tuxedo Kamen?"  
  
"What possessed you to do something so stupid is more like it," Rei snapped. "Those   
odangos must have really messed up your brain!"  
  
"Rei!" Makoto warned. "We didn't come here to make her mad. We came here to talk   
about why she married Tuxedo Kamen and what we can do to make things better."  
  
"Usagi-chan," Minako smiled, "I know that you love Tuxedo Kamen and that you were   
only acting on that. But didn't you know that it is illegal for you to marry him? You're too   
young... You would have to have a parent's consent."  
  
"No one asked for a parent's consent, Minako-chan," Usagi said, a bit miffed.  
  
"Because they probably thought that you were older. But you're only fourteen! And no   
matter what your heart is telling you, fourteen is too young for you to be married. How   
old is Tuxedo Kamen?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How could you not know how old your husband is?!" Rei gritted her teeth. "Why did   
you not think this through beforehand, Usagi-chan?" Rei faltered for a moment, then   
turned away. "I just don't want to see you hurt."  
  
"Rei-chan," Usagi began, but Rei ran out of the room.  
  
"Usagi-chan, none of us want to see you get hurt. Please try to understand. None of us   
know what Tuxedo Kamen wants with you. We don't know his motives, and we don't   
know who he is. How can we trust him?" Ami asked.  
  
"Have faith."  
  
"But Usagi-chan... Do you even know who he really is?" Usagi sheepishly shook her   
head. "Does he know who you are," Ami asked fearfully.  
  
"Of course not, silly! We agreed that it was probably in both of our best interests not to   
reveal that right now."  
  
"Usagi-chan," Minako grinned, "Just out of curiosity... if you two really are married, how   
are you NOT able to know who he is...?"  
  
"MINAKO-CHAN...!" Usagi blushed and landed her final pillow directly in Minako's face.  
  
Makoto started giggling, followed by Minako, Usagi, and finally a blushing Ami. Rei   
peeked her head into the door and smiled. It seemed that everything was back to   
normal.  
  
*********  
  
The girls had spent the better part of the day talking and laughing and, most importantly,   
shopping! They had gone to the mall and were spending their Saturday the way any   
normal teenage girl would: window-shopping and wishing that they had money to spend.  
  
"So what do you think?" Rei asked, modeling a very cute pair of boots.  
  
Makoto raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "I think that you'll have to take out a   
loan." Rei sighed heavily and took off the boots.  
  
"Why doesn't ojii-san ever give me a raise in my allowance?" The girls all shook their   
heads in understanding.  
  
"AMI-CHAN!?" Minako cried as she spotted Ami coming out from the dressing room.   
Ami was wearing an outfit that was definitely not what she would usually wear. She had   
on tight, tight black leather pants and a tight, bright red halter-top. Ami blushed at the   
stares of the rest of the girls.  
  
"I wanted to try on something different." Everybody laughed at that, causing Ami to   
blush even more.  
  
When the five girls had finally exhausted all of the stores that they were willing to go into,   
they headed for the food court for a snack.  
  
"I can't believe that it's 5:30 already!" Usagi moaned as she collapsed into her seat.  
  
"My feet hurt," Ami complained.  
  
"Demo... wasn't it fun to just *shop* all day?" Minako asked cheerily.  
  
"Hai!" the girls all cried.  
  
"And will we do it again next week?" she asked, sounding strangely like a cheerleader   
during a pep rally.  
  
"HAI!" they all cried again, this time jumping out of their chairs and punching the air with   
their fists.  
  
"And what are we going to remember to bring next time?"  
  
"Money..." the girls sat down dejectedly in their seats, despondent frowns on their faces.  
  
"Oh well," Minako sighed as she too sat down.  
  
The girls sat in silence for a few moments, each trying to figure out just how they were   
going to manage earning enough money for their next shopping spree, when each of   
their communicators began to beep. They looked in confusion at each other before   
Minako turned hers on.  
  
"Venus here."  
  
"Oh, thank goodness I caught you!" The girls heard Luna say. "There's something   
strange going on at the new movie theater in the mall. I need you girls to go check it   
out."  
  
"Are they playing that new Mel Gibson movie there?" Usagi piped up. "I *really* want to   
see it!"  
  
"Usagi!" Luna reprimanded, "You need to pay more attention to your duty. You can   
watch movies on your own time."  
  
"Right," Ami nodded. "Let's go!"  
  
The girls all got up and wearily headed for the theater. The girls all bought a ticket to   
"What Women Want", which pleased Usagi immensely, and went into the theater to   
check it out. There was a strange black glow coming from the screen, and the audience   
had all had their energy drained.  
  
"Minna, henshin-yo!" Rei cried. "And whatever you do, don't look at the screen!"  
  
"Right!" the girls nodded.  
  
"Moon Prism Power - Make-up!"  
  
"Mercury Power - Make-up!"  
  
"Mars Power - Make-up!"  
  
"Jupiter Power - Make-up!"  
  
"Venus Power - Make-up!"  
  
"Crescent Beam!" Venus sent a beam of energy to the screen, effectively destroying   
the energy collection. A lone figure from the back of the theater growled and launched   
itself to face the girls.  
  
"Who dares destroy my movie?!" she yelled.  
  
"We do!" Sailor Mercury answered.  
  
"For love and justice, I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier Sailor Moon! In the name of   
the moon, we will punish you!"  
  
"How dare you ruin the movie-going experience of people who want to relax and have   
fun?" Sailor Jupiter snapped. "Supreme Thunder!"  
  
The youma avoided the attack, and sent a movie reel flying at the girls. They didn't   
move out of the way quickly enough, so they all ended up caught.  
  
"Now what?" Rei asked sarcastically.  
  
The youma was about to attack them yet again, when Tuxedo Kamen appeared, and   
sent a rose to free the girls.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen," Sailor Moon sighed. He smiled back at her and the message was   
clear.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" The youma was easily dusted, but the fight was far from over.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen came over to Sailor Moon and took her in his arms. He whispered   
something in her ear, and she giggled, nodding. But when they turned to leave, they   
were greeted with four very ticked senshi.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere with her," Jupiter spat, her tiara crackling with suppressed   
energy.  
  
"Minna!" Salor Moon whined. "Stop embarrassing me! Just let me go. I can take care   
of myself."  
  
"That has yet to be decided," Mars said, and she linked her hands in her traditional pose   
for her fire soul.  
  
"It's not that we don't trust you, Sailor Moon. We just don't trust *him*." Sailor Mercury   
had a determined look on her face, and Sailor Moon knew that no one would be able to   
get past her without her permission.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen glanced at Sailor Venus, beseeching her help. He knew that she was   
the senshi of love. Surely she would know that he would never hurt Sailor Moon.  
  
"Why is it that you don't trust me?" he asked. "I have done nothing but help you since   
you started fighting."  
  
"We know this, Tuxedo Kamen," Venus stated firmly, "But we cannot allow you to treat   
Sailor Moon in this way. She is too precious and too innocent for you to be with."  
  
A pained look crossed his face, as if he had been thinking of this the entire time, and he   
knew that he wasn't worthy of her. He turned to Sailor Moon.  
  
"Maybe they're right..." he whispered, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.   
"Maybe I shouldn't have done it this way."  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes widened as she realized what he was about to say. "Iie!" she cried.   
"I love you... don't leave me."  
  
"Maybe it's for the best. At least until they learn to trust me." He smiled sadly. "It won't   
be long, I promise."  
  
She grabbed his arms, frantic. "Why do you care what they think? This is about us, not   
them! Onegai... don't leave me!"  
  
"Aishiteru, Sailor Moon." He bent down to kiss her. "I promise that I won't be gone   
long." Then he walked away.  
  
Sailor Moon stared after him, unsure what to do. Then she turned to her senshi, fire in   
her eyes. "Minna..." she growled. The senshi slowly backed away, aware that they were   
about to be at the mercy of a *very* ticked Sailor Moon. And she was not about to be   
merciful anytime soon.  
  
"Sailor Moon..." Mercury began hesitantly.  
  
Sailor Moon took out her moon wand and was encased in an ominous silver glow.  
  
"Eeek!" Mercury cried and, along with the other senshi, turned and ran.  
  
The silver glow soon faded, and Sailor Moon walked out of the theater in defeat. How   
had this happened? And why had Tuxedo Kamen chosen to listen to them. The senshi   
were wrong! She knew this -- and she was prepared to do whatever it took to get him   
back. No matter what the cost was.  
  
She ducked into an alley to detransform. Now, without the guise of Sailor Moon to   
protect her, her feelings of abandonment and despair overwhelmed her. She slid down   
to the pavement and silently began to cry.  
  
She didn't know how long she sat there, but when she finally looked up, the streets were   
dark and deserted... deserted except for the rather mean looking man who was staring   
down at her.  
  
"Looking for a friend, little girl?" he leered at her.  
  
Usagi whimpered slightly and reached reflexively for her brooch. But the man knocked it   
out of her hands and grabbed her forcefully.  
  
"Now you just be nice and quiet, sweetness, and you won't get hurt." His eyes gleamed   
dangerously as he forced her up and into his arms. At his repulsive touch, Usagi   
screamed as loud as she could. The man clamped his hand over her mouth and   
narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"I told you to be quiet!" He slammed her up against the brick wall behind them. Usagi's   
vision blacked out for a second before painfully swimming back into view. "Do you know   
what I do to girls who don't do as I say?" he growled, shoving her back against the wall,   
this time so hard that she could hear the crack. She was losing consciousness quickly.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen... she thought weakly, just before the world receded into blackness.  
  
*********  
  
To be continued...  
  
Email is a girl's best friend! Write me!  
  
bunny28@hehe.com  



	5. Chapter 4

Konnichi'wa, minna-san! I'm back with chapter 4 of Rushing In! Aren't you so proud of   
me? ^_^ Sorry I left you for so long, but this was a difficult chapter to write. I changed   
my mind more times than I can remember, but it's finally done! Do you know what this   
means? Only one more chapter to go! That's right, folks. Chapter 5 will be the last   
chapter, except for *maybe* an epilogue. So write me! I want to know how I'm doing.   
Okay. Enough talk. On with the show!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is property of Naoko-sensei, TOEI, etc. I'm not trying to steal   
from them, I'm just borrowing for a little while.  
  
  
Rushing In  
by: Star Bunny (bunny28@hehe.com)  
rated: PG-13  
  
  
----------  
Chapter 4  
----------  
  
*********  
  
Mamoru calmly walked into his apartment, took off his jacket, and went into the kitchen   
for a drink of water. Perfectly under control.  
  
Yeah right, he thought. His outward demeanor betrayed none of his inner emotions,   
which were at this very moment going haywire. What had come over him at the theater?   
Why had he listened to the senshi... he never had before. And he knew -- *knew*,   
without a doubt -- that he had done the right thing in marrying Sailor Moon. So why had   
he doubted? Why had he left her...?  
  
Oh, she was going to kill him for this stunt.  
  
He sat down on his couch and calmly sipped his water. He would just have to find a way   
to make the senshi trust him, that was all. If they trusted him, then there would be no   
reason for him not to see Sailor Moon. So how could he do that... the senshi were a   
hard-to-please bunch. Maybe if he gave them back the nijizuishou... but he knew that   
that was impossible. He needed those crystals to help the princess.  
  
The princess! How had he forgotten her in all this mess? Was he in some way   
betraying her by loving Sailor Moon?  
  
He leaned his head back on the couch, outwardly the perfect picture of peace and   
control. Peaceful and controlled, that is, until he heard her screams.  
  
"Usagi-san?" He shot up out of the couch and looked around frantically. Where had that   
come from? Where was she?  
  
No matter how many fights he had gotten into with that girl, he was deep down a very   
nice person. He could never let anyone, especially not a helpless fourteen year old girl,   
get into serious trouble. It took him a few moments to realize that she was not   
screaming from the inside of his apartment, but that the sound had come from inside his   
head.  
  
Must be one of the side effects of being Tuxedo Kamen, he thought offhandedly as   
he racked his brain for a solution.  
  
"Come on, Usagi. Show me where you are..."  
  
And she did, if only for a brief second. Mamoru did *not* like what he saw. Growling, he   
whipped out a rose and practically flew out the door.  
  
It took him a while to find where she was, since she had apparently blacked out. But   
when he did, it wasn't a pretty sight. Anger surging through his veins, he flew at her   
attacker, throwing him off of her. The man hit the pavement, then took off running before   
Tuxedo Kamen could get a good look at him. He would have run after him, but he   
couldn't leave Usagi. She looked horrible. Her clothes were torn and her body was   
bloody. She lay crumpled in a heap on the ground, blood slowly pooling around her   
head.  
  
"Oh, Usagi-san... how did you get yourself into this mess?" he whispered sadly. He took   
off his cape and wrapped it around her body. He gently lifted her up and took her to the   
hospital. He was surprised that no one asked any questions of him, but it seemed that   
they were only concerned with Usagi.  
  
"What happened to her?" one of the nurses asked as she was being taken into the   
emergency room.  
  
"She was attacked. I don't know by whom, and I don't know what he did... or how much I   
stopped," he finished wearily. The nurse nodded to him and he left the building before   
people got too curious.  
  
He detransformed and wandered around the neighborhood for a little while, not really   
ready to go home.  
  
He sighed. Poor Usagi-san. He wished that there weren't people in the world like that   
man. Usagi didn't deserve what he did to her, and she definitely didn't deserve to be   
disillusioned at such an early age. Poor thing, she had been so happy the day before,   
too. He walked through the rose gardens in the park, seeking some understanding. He   
finally gave up and went home, but not before sending up a heartfelt prayer that Usagi   
would be all right.  
  
*********  
  
When Rei got the call from Usagi's mother, she didn't waste a minute. She threw down   
her broom and ran out of the temple, still in her shrine gown. She ran the whole way to   
the hospital, because she knew that she couldn't stand to sit down on a bus.  
  
She burst into the emergency room waiting area, and saw the other senshi sitting in a   
group.  
  
"What's the news? How is she?"  
  
Ami looked close to tears as she spoke up, "She was attacked... she had a concussion,   
and she'll probably be in a coma for at least a week. They can't tell what kind of damage   
has been done to her brain yet, but they do know that... that..." Ami burst into tears,   
unable to finish. Makoto spoke up, her voice sounding strangled.  
  
"Apparently, she was raped."  
  
Rei stood in a stunned silence for a moment. She took a few calming breaths. "Who   
did this?" she asked tightly.  
  
"They don't know," Minako sobbed. "They've done tests, but whoever it was doesn't   
have a Deanna sample on record, or something like that."  
  
"DNA," Ami whispered. "They don't have any suspects, so they can't figure out who did   
it."  
  
Rei sat down, furious. But she forced herself to be calm for Usagi's sake. She wouldn't   
be able to help if she didn't calm down. "Can't you use your Mercury computer to find   
out who it was?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Ami's eyes lit up. "I hadn't thought of that! But I can't get in there yet. Only family's   
allowed."  
  
"Ami," Makoto snapped. "You are Sailor Mercury. Our best friend and leader is stuck in   
a hospital bed because some wacked out SICKO attacked and raped her, and you're   
letting a little *rule* keep you from finding out who did this?!"  
  
"I... I guess you have a point," she conceded. "But... cover for me, okay?" They   
nodded, and Ami left.  
  
Minako sat down. "She'll be okay..."  
  
"Maybe the psychopath who did this to her has a death wish," Rei ground out from   
behind gritted teeth. Makoto nodded to her, the air in the room seeming to both crackle   
with electricity and shimmer from the heat. Mars and Jupiter were ticked, and pity the   
poor person on whom their wrath fell.  
  
The group sat for about ten minutes, the only sound in the room the ticking of the clock   
and the occasional thud from when Makoto pounded her fist into her palm.  
  
The door flew open and Sailor Mercury stormed in, unaware that she hadn't   
detransformed. They could tell that she was angry, because ice crystals had already   
begun to form on both her senshi uniform and her Mercury computer, and the Mercury   
symbol flashed from beneath her tiara.  
  
"What is it, Mercury?" Minako asked.  
  
Too irate to speak, she shoved the computer in her face. Minako looked at the top of   
the screen. The words "Chiba Mamoru" flashed boldly.  
  
"I don't believe it," she whispered. "Mamoru-san?" Then anger began to take over and   
her eyes narrowed. "I don't believe it! How could he...and we *trusted* him!"  
  
"Mamoru-san?" Rei asked hesitantly.  
  
"Hai," Ami replied. "There's no doubt about it, he raped her. The Mercury computer is   
never wrong."  
  
Rei shook her head. "I never would have guessed that he would be... like that." She   
closed her eyes, her mars insignia beginning to glow ever so slightly on her forehead. "I   
say that we pay him a little visit tonight. What do you think, girls?"  
  
They grimly nodded and headed over to Mamoru's apartment.  
  
*********  
  
When Mamoru walked into his apartment, he didn't even have a chance to turn the lights   
on before he was attacked and tied to his own chair. One of his assailants turned on a   
lamp next to the chair, and he was finally able to see who it was. He rolled his eyes and   
inwardly prayed.  
  
Oh, God. Not again... not in one day! How did they find out who I was, anyway? But   
he wasn't about to tell them anything. They didn't scare him... that much.  
  
Sailor Mercury approached him, a deadly cold glint in her eyes. "You deranged,   
pedophilic... SATAN!" she screamed, launching herself at him. She was held back by   
one of the other senshi, and she collapsed crying into her arms.  
  
"Deranged, pedophilic *Satan*?" he mused sarcastically. "Isn't that going a bit far?"  
  
"Why did you do it, Mamoru-san?" Mars asked, having lost all patience with him.  
  
"No. I'm not going to answer that. You already know why I did it. What I want to know is   
how you figured out that it was me." Mamoru remained perfectly calm, not a muscle   
moving out of place.  
  
"You are a sick man," Venus remarked sadly.  
  
"Sick? It's not like I did anything wrong," he snapped. "I don't see what you're so upset   
about. I love her."  
  
That was the last straw for Jupiter, who screamed in rage and launched herself at him.   
She let a fist fly at him, connecting with his jaw and succeeding in knocking over the chair   
he was tied to.  
  
Mamoru grunted from the floor. "I'm sorry that we have differing opinions about this."  
  
"You *raped* her, Mamoru," Mars came over to the chair, lifting it up and glaring at   
Mamoru the whole way.  
  
"That wasn't rape!" Mamoru struggled with his bonds, swearing that if he could just get   
to a rose, he would teach these senshi a lesson or two. Preferably two. Rape! He   
would never hurt Sailor Moon!  
  
"Then what do you call it?" Mercury snapped.  
  
"I didn't see her complaining."  
  
"No, she wouldn't be complaining, would she?" Venus growled. "You made sure of   
that!"  
  
"What did I do wrong?!" he yelled, exasperated.  
  
"She's in the hospital in a coma, Mamoru," Mercury cried. "You raped Usagi-chan!   
That's what's wrong. Do you have any idea how she's going to feel when she-"  
  
"Whoa, whoa! Wait! Usagi? What does this have to do with Usagi-san?"  
  
They senshi blinked at each other. Jupiter made a "cookoo" sign with her hand and the   
others nodded. Mamoru was definitely messed up in the head.  
  
"Tsukino Usagi," Mercury explained slowly. "Oo-sah-gie. The girl you raped about three   
hours ago."  
  
Suddenly realizing that they were talking about completely different things, he relaxed a   
little.  
  
"You don't think that I would hurt Usagi-san, do you?" At their incredulous stares, he   
shook his head. "I promise, I didn't hurt her! It wasn't me!"  
  
"Mamoru-san, stop trying to play innocent. The Mercury computer says so."  
  
"The Mercury - but I told you! That's impossible. I've never, *ever* even held her hand...   
Much less..."  
  
"The Mercury computer doesn't make mistakes. You raped Usagi-chan, and we are   
going to have to kill you."  
  
"Listen to me," Mamoru stated firmly. "The only way this could have any *semblance* of   
truth would be if she were..." his voice trailed off as he realized the truth. "She's Sailor   
Moon, isn't she...?" he breathed.  
  
The girls glanced at each other. "Yeah right," Mars scoffed. "Odango Atama? Please."  
  
"But it's the only explanation," he insisted.  
  
"Mamoru, stalling isn't going to help you any. Neither is making up wild stories."  
  
"But I'm Tuxedo Kamen!"  
  
The girls stared at him. Venus squinted, unbelieving.  
  
"Prove it," she said.  
  
"If you untie me, I might be able to oblige you." Venus nodded at Jupiter.  
  
"But keep a good eye on him, Jupiter. Don't let him try anything funny."  
  
As soon as he was released, he pulled out a rose and transformed. He gave a curt bow   
and took off his hat.  
  
"Ladies," he smirked. The senshi stared at him slack jawed. Mars turned to Mercury.  
  
"I thought the Mercury computer was never wrong," she snapped.  
  
"It isn't! He still... uh... even if he didn't rape her, he still..." Mercury blushed brightly.  
  
"Hmph," Jupiter sniffed. "Statutory rape is still rape in my books."  
  
Tuxedo Kamen rolled his eyes. "You girls will never trust me, will you? Do you at least   
believe me now that I did not hurt Usagi?"  
  
"Hai," Venus admitted. "I'm glad it wasn't you."  
  
"Likewise," he replied grimly. He sat down and placed his head in his hands. "So   
Odango Atama is Sailor Moon. Who would have thought?" He sighed. Tuxedo Kamen   
could feel a headache coming on.  
  
"Do you see know why we were so mad at you for marrying Sailor Moon?" Mars bit out.   
"This is going to cause all sorts of problems, especially when Usagi-chan comes out of   
that coma."  
  
"I know. But first," he replied determinedly, "We have to make sure that she gets better.   
Do you girls know where her room is?"  
  
"Yes," Jupiter said, "But only family is allowed." Tuxedo Kamen smiled bitterly.  
  
"I would guess that I count as family, ne?"  
  
"But how will you convince them of that?" Mercury asked curiously. "They can't know   
that she's Sailor Moon."  
  
"I have my ways." He paused before jumping out his balcony window. "Is there anything   
you would like me to tell her?"  
  
"Tell her we love her," Mercury whispered.  
  
"Tell her that we'll come see her as soon as we can," Jupiter added.  
  
"Make sure that she's comfortable... and get her to smile again," Venus sniffed.  
  
"And tell her that if she doesn't get well, we'll come in and *make* her well," Mars smiled.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen nodded, and then he was gone.  
  
*********  
  
The hospital waiting room was full of worried and anxious people that night. Usagi's   
family was among them, sitting in a group in the corner. They had been there since she   
had been brought in earlier that day, and had decided to spend the night. Ikuko's eyes   
were red-rimmed and bloodshot, but she managed to keep a fairly calm demeanor.   
Shingo's head was in her lap - he was too worn out from the day - and she played   
restlessly with his hair. Kenji sat beside her, a haggard look on his face. Somehow, he   
blamed himself for this whole episode, though he hadn't quite figured out yet what he   
had done wrong. His eyes were dry; he had limited his crying to when he was actually in   
the room with her.  
  
None of them had wanted to spend the night in Usagi's room. The perpetual beeping of   
the machines, the horrible hospital smell, and the frequent rush of nurses into the room   
would not have made for a restful night. And they desperately needed a rest.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen peered sadly through the window at them. He wondered if they felt the   
same way that he did: lost, scared, and heartbroken. He saw the guilty look on her   
father's face and knew that it mirrored his own. If only he had gotten there sooner!   
Maybe he could have stopped this whole thing from happening. He tore his gaze from   
them and headed for Usagi's room. He still wasn't sure how he was going to manage   
getting in there to see her, but he would not be deterred.  
  
When he entered the room, one of the nurses gasped, her hand flying to the neck of her   
uniform.  
  
"T-Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" she breathed.  
  
"I've come to see the patient," he said, his voice brooking no aggression. "Am I allowed   
to stay?" This wasn't a question; it was a command. The nurse stood up immediately   
and left the room.  
  
"Let me know if anything changes," she called over her shoulder.  
  
He smiled at her retreating form. That was easier than I thought it would be. He then   
turned his attention to the figure resting on the bed.  
  
She looked so helpless... Her body was strewn across the bed, hair tangled and eyes   
tightly shut. She was attached to several machines and her head was neatly bandaged.  
  
Even now he could feel the link between them. It was a strong, pulsing force, powerful   
and gentle at the same time. He wondered how he had ever missed it before.  
  
Odango Atama. Sailor Moon. His wife... He smiled slightly, fond memories of the two   
of them together playing through his mind. He reached out gently on the link, trying to   
comfort her in the only way he knew how.  
  
"Usagi-san," he murmured, sitting down in the chair next to her bed. He paused, lightly   
running a hand over her forehead and down her cheek. Suddenly unable to help   
himself, he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Usa-ko," he said, continuing   
to stroke her cheek, "Come on, Usa-ko. Wake up. Wake up for me."  
  
Her lips curved upwards in the beginnings of a smile before her face contorted with pain.   
She groaned and shakily lifted a hand to her head.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen--" she croaked, cracking one eye open.  
  
"Usa-ko!" he cried, relief surging through his veins. "You're awake!"  
  
"Hai," she mumbled. Suddenly registering what he had said to her, she opened her   
eyes fully and sat up in bed. "What did you just call me?!"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen put his hands on his shoulders and eased her back into bed. "Just rest   
for now. You shouldn't be sitting up."  
  
"But what did you call me!"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen's hand faltered as he looked hesitantly into her eyes. "I called you   
'Usa-ko'. Do... do you mind?"  
  
Usagi's eyes softened and a smile spread across her face. Then suddenly it   
disappeared. "Hai," she frowned. "Hai. I *do* mind. You may call me Tsukino-san."  
  
"Nani?!" he exclaimed, unable to understand why she was so upset. She turned her   
nose up, a hurt look on her face.  
  
If I didn't know better, I'd think she was jealous.  
  
"If I remember correctly, Tuxedo-*san*, you are a married man. You have no business   
going around calling other women your 'little bunny'," she bit out scathingly.  
  
So that was her problem; she *was* jealous! Well, sort of. Tuxedo Kamen bit back a   
smile. He could tell her right now that he knew who she was, but she would probably  
give herself a coronary if she found out that she was married to Chiba Mamoru,   
especially in her current condition.  
  
"Sumimasen, Tsukino-san. You must forgive me. I meant nothing by it... you merely   
reminded me of my wife. I would never betray her."  
  
"Oh," she said in a small voice, obviously touched by his words. Tuxedo Kamen grinned   
to himself. He could use his knowledge of who she was to his advantage. "In that case,   
you can call me Usagi-chan. I don't mind."  
  
"Arigatou, Usagi-chan." He scooted the chair a little bit closer. "So how are you   
feeling?"  
  
"Nasty. If only I could figure out why my head feels like it... was..." Her eyes widened,   
then she shut them tightly, as if to erase the memory of what had happened to her. "Iie...   
it was only a dream! It wasn't supposed to be real!" She clutched her hands to the neck   
of her hospital gown frantically.  
  
"Shh..." he gently unclenched her hands. "You're safe now. I won't let anything else   
happen to you."  
  
She opened her eyes, her vision blurred by the tears. "You came, didn't you? You   
heard me and you came!"  
  
"Hai. I came."  
  
She started shaking, her breathing coming in erratic bursts. Tuxedo Kamen took her in   
his arms and slowly began rubbing her back. She finally broke into tears, clutching at   
him as though he were her last lifeline.  
  
"Your friends sent some messages through me," he told her after a little bit."  
  
"They did?"  
  
He almost slipped and blurted out their senshi names, but he caught himself in time. He   
had already guessed who they really were... after all, the five of them were practically   
inseperable.  
  
"Hai. Mizuno-san says that she loves you, Kino-san says that they'll all come to visit you   
as soon as they can, Aino-san wants you to smile, and Hino-san wanted me to tell you   
that if you don't get well soon, she'll come down here and *make* you get well."  
  
A tiny smile appeared on her face, at least for a few seconds. "Minna--"  
  
A nurse walked by the door, and Tuxedo Kamen looked over his shoulder briefly.  
  
"I'd better get out of here before they realize that you've woken up and throw me out."  
  
"I don't think they could do that," she smiled. He ruffled her already ruffled hair   
affectionately.  
  
"You get well now, you hear?"  
  
"Hai. And Tuxedo Kamen-sama?" He paused from the doorway. "Arigatou gozaimasu.   
I am forever in your debt."  
  
"You're welcome, Usagi-chan. Sleep well."  
  
*********  
  
To be concluded... But first you have to write me! I refuse to work on the last part   
without reader support.  
  
Remember, email is a girl's best friend! (bunny28@hehe.com)  
  
Bunny ^_^  
  
"One kind kiss before we part,   
Drop a tear and bid adieu;   
Though we sever, my fond heart   
Till we meet shall pant for you. "  
  
Robert Dodsley (1703-1764): The Parting Kiss  



	6. Chapter 5

Hello all! I'm sorry it took so long to get this next part out, but there's this little thing   
called college that decided to rear its ugly head this semester. Sorry to keep you   
waiting. But it was so much fun to write this chapter! *evil laughter* Just think of all the   
late nights I spent writing this, and the weirdness will all make sense. ^_~  
  
  
Rushing In  
by Star Bunny (bunny28@hehe.com)  
rated: PG-13 (I think I kinda used a bad word _ )  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
*********  
  
The Crown Video Arcade was buzzing with activity the day after the attack on Usagi.   
Things seemed to be proceeding per usual, but you wouldn't have guessed it had you   
been in the back booth that day. Squeezed into that tiny booth were five super-heroes,   
all bent over a diagram in the center of the table. Operation CTBWHUC (Catch The   
Baka Who Hurt Usagi-Chan) was underway.  
  
Mamoru looked down at the sheet in disgust. "I still think we're letting him off *way* too   
easily. Shouldn't we torture him longer before we kill him?"  
  
"Mamoru-san," Ami sighed. "We've been over this a dozen times already. I know you're   
upset about this and all, but we can't overdo it. People would start to get suspicious,   
and we can't have that."  
  
"Besides," Rei smirked, "I think that after you're done with him, he'll have been tortured   
enough."  
  
Mamoru's mouth remained in a grim line as he rubbed his hands over his eyes in   
frustration. "So now that we know what we're going to do to him, any ideas on how we're   
going to *find* him?"  
  
"I think I know why the Mercury computer didn't find the perpetrator the first time," Ami   
said, tapping away at the computer. "I was looking for a *rapist*, not an attacker. If he   
didn't actually get around to rape--" Mamoru growled, and Makoto cracked her knuckles,   
eyes narrowed, "Then I wouldn't be able to find him that way. All I need to do is change   
the parameters and rescan Usagi-chan."  
  
"Then let's go!" Minako cried, jumping out of the booth. "We're wasting time, here."  
  
"Right," Rei said, putting her hand in the center of the table. "Ready, minna?"  
  
The rest of the group piled their hands on top of Rei's and they all nodded.  
  
"BREAK!" they said, all at the same time, grabbing the plans and leaving the arcade.  
  
As soon as they were out of the arcade and into the nearby ally, they transformed in a   
burst of light.  
  
Mercury pulled down her visor and tapped her communicator. "Synchronize watches."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Mercury, you come with me," Tuxedo Kamen snapped out the orders like he was   
completely used to being in charge of operations like this. "The rest of you meet up at   
the rendezvous point at 1400."  
  
Venus, Mars, and Jupiter turned and ran off to prepare for the rest of their plan. Mercury   
and Tuxedo Kamen headed for the hospital. As they jumped across the rooftops of   
Tokyo, Tuxedo Kamen promised himself that he wouldn't stop until he found the man   
and made him pay.  
  
"This is it," Mercury stopped suddenly on the top of the hospital. "Do you want to go in   
first?" He nodded and dropped into the window of the room.  
  
He stopped right in his tracks at the sight that greeted him inside the room. Reporters   
lined every corner of the room, their cameras flashing as soon as he entered the room.   
He lifted a hand to protect his eyes from the flashes before taking a glance at the bed.   
Usagi was there, eyes wide and sheets pulled up to her chin. One of the braver   
reporters approached him and stuck a microphone in his face.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama, can you tell me why the sailor senshi have taken such an interest   
in the case of Tsukino Usagi?"  
  
"...."  
  
And then they all attacked him, firing questions at him like bullets.  
  
"Have you given up on Sailor Moon in favor of Tsukino-san?"  
  
"Why hasn't Sailor Moon shown up here?"  
  
"Do you know who attacked Tsukino-san?"  
  
Mercury had just dropped inside the room and stared at the scene in shock. Tuxedo   
Kamen glanced in her direction briefly.  
  
"Diversion," was all he said as he headed for the bed. Mercury immediately knew what   
he wanted.  
  
"Shabon Spray!" she cried, filling the room up with a thick fog. She looked through her   
visor at the room and, seeing that Tuxedo Kamen had grabbed Usagi, jumped out the   
window. They met up on top of the roof, Tuxedo Kamen cradling Usagi in his arms.  
  
"It's only a matter of time before they figure it out," Mercury mumbled idly.  
  
"Am -- Mercury?" Usagi asked, frightened. She cast a glance at Tuxedo Kamen. Why   
was he working with Sailor Mercury? How had this happened?  
  
"Don't worry, Usagi-chan," Mercury smiled. "He knows who I am."  
  
"How?" she wondered. Then, realizing what that implied, she looked through his mask   
and into his deep blue eyes. "How much do you know?"  
  
"Enough," he replied gruffly. "We'll talk later. Right now the most important thing is to   
get you out of here. They're going to realize you're gone pretty soon, and then it'll only   
be a matter of time before they realize that you're Sailor Moon."  
  
"But that's impossible... How would they ever make that connection?" Usagi's eyes   
widened, her expression frantic. If the media were to find out that she was Sailor   
Moon...  
  
"They're not stupid, Usagi-chan," Mercury replied grimly. "They know that the senshi   
don't make this much of a fuss over just anyone." She sighed. "But we don't have time   
to talk like this. We've got to get you away from here."  
  
Tuxedo Kamen nodded, and he followed Mercury over the buildings to the rendezvous   
point.  
  
Usagi looked up sheepishly at Tuxedo Kamen. He must have known who she was when   
he came to visit her that day... she wondered briefly how long he had known, and why he   
hadn't told her that he knew.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen," she murmured nervously.  
  
"Hai?" His arms tightened reflexively around her, pulling her closer into his embrace.  
  
"You can call me Usa-ko if you like." She refused to meet his eyes, a bright blush   
rushing up to fill her cheeks.  
  
He smiled down at her with a tender look in his eyes. "Arigatou, Usagi-chan. Demo... I   
can't now. We have some things to talk about first, ne?"  
  
"Like what?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"Later," he assured as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
With a slightly annoyed sigh, she settled herself back into his embrace and spent the   
rest of the trip in silence.  
  
When they finally stopped, Usagi looked up from Tuxedo Kamen's arms, wondering   
where she was. They were inside an apartment of some sort, a very nice one by the   
size and look of it, which Usagi didn't recognize. She saw the rest of the senshi seated   
on the rather nice looking couch in the living room.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked curiously as he placed her gently on the love seat before   
joining her.  
  
"My apartment," he smiled.  
  
"Really?" she breathed. "You live here? You must be rich!"  
  
They all laughed at that, relieving a bit of the tension in the room. The laughter died   
down a bit when Mercury crossed the room, computer in hand and proceeded to scan   
Usagi.  
  
"Ami-chan? What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm analyzing your bruises to determine who attacked you."  
  
"Minna... You're not going to go after him, are you?"  
  
"Hai," Mars looked surprised. "Why shouldn't we?"  
  
"Demo..." she started, looking helpless.  
  
"I've got it!" Mercury cried excitedly. She turned the computer toward Usagi.   
"Usagi-chan, does he look familiar?"  
  
Usagi's eyes widened, then shut tightly in pain. "That's him," she acknowledged.  
  
"Right. So let's go find him," Tuxedo Kamen said quickly, voice dark and foreboding.   
He stood up and paced around the room agitatedly. "Who's coming with me, and who's   
staying here with Usagi?"  
  
The senshi looked at each other, eyes narrowed. None of them wanted to miss out on   
this little piece of action. Then, in a very immature and child-like fashion, they brought   
out their hands to the center of the circle.  
  
"Janken!" Venus cried. Then they all joined in. (AN: Janken is kind of like   
rock-paper-scissors. Since I've never played it before, I'm just going to assume that it's   
played the same way! ^_^)  
  
"Janken-pon! Aiko-de-sho! Aiko-de-sho! Aiko-de-sho!..."  
  
"Minna," Tuxedo Kamen rolled his eyes. "We don't have time for this."  
  
"Aiko-de-sho! Aiko-de-sho!"  
  
"Ahh! Mako-chan loses! Scissors cut paper!"  
  
"That's not fair! Rei-chan's a psychic!"  
  
"So you think I cheated?!"  
  
"MINNA!" Tuxedo Kamen tried again, "If you don't *mind*... we have a criminal to catch."  
  
The four girls looked up sheepishly and nodded their heads, Mercury, Venus, and Mars   
joining him and Jupiter joining Usagi on the love seat.  
  
"Let's go. Do you know where he lives, Mercury?"  
  
"No, we're going to have to look it up in a phone book or something."  
  
"So the Mercury computer can tell you definitively who this guy is, what he looks like,   
how old he is, what his BLOOD TYPE is, but it can't tell you where he LIVES?"  
  
"Hey!" Mercury cried defensively. After all, this was her pride and joy. "This computer is   
over a thousand years old. You can't expect it to know *everything*."  
  
Despite herself, Usagi found herself laughing as the group leapt off the balcony, arguing   
the entire way.  
  
*********  
  
Luckily, the perpetrator was listed in the phone book and they were able to find his place   
fairly easily. Mercury scanned the apartment and announced that he was the only one   
inside.  
  
"Perfect," Tuxedo Kamen murmured. He pulled out a rose and began to work the lock   
open. He heard a faint click, and the door slid open. The foursome crept into the foyer,   
a heavy silence hanging over them. Mars ducked into the living room, then motioned for   
everyone else to follow her. They silently moved through all of the rooms until they   
came into the bedroom. There, asleep on the bed, was the man they were looking for.   
Tuxedo Kamen snarled and leapt at the sleeping form. He grabbed him by the neck and   
shoved him up against the wall, effectively waking him. The man's eyes flew open, and   
he would have screamed had it not been for Tuxedo Kamen's hand constricting his   
throat.  
  
"What do you want?" the man rasped as he struggled against the wall. Tuxedo Kamen's   
face turned deadly white and his grip on the man's throat tightened.  
  
"Why YOU *Bunny plugs her ears against the onslaught of... erm... *naughty*   
language coming from TK*..... *peaks out hesitantly* PIECE OF *hastily covers   
ears again.* ^_^; Sugoi, Tuxie. Didn't know you had such an extensive vocabulary!   
WILL KILL YOU!"  
  
"All right, Cape Boy," Mars grimaced as she forcibly pulled him off the man. "That's   
enough for now."  
  
"What do you mean, 'that's enough'?" he snapped. "I was just getting started!" He fixed   
the man with an icy glare, daring him to make just one false move.  
  
"Oh I get it," the man smirked in a pitiful last attempt at bravery. "You're mad at me for   
that stunt I pulled on that little slut yesterday." He smiled sinisterly. "She was a cute little   
thing, wasn't she?"  
  
Mercury could swear that she saw steam coming from Tuxedo Kamen's ears as yanked   
himself out of Sailor Mars's restraining hold and launched his fist at the man. He hit him   
with such force that not only was the man instantly out cold, but he flew back into the wall   
and left a dent in the paneling.  
  
Venus rolled her eyes. "See what you did now? He's unconscious, so we can forget   
about torturing him!"  
  
"Feel better?" Mercury asked dryly. Tuxedo Kamen was standing over the fallen body   
of the attempted rapist, chest heaving and fists still balled.  
  
"Much," he replied darkly.  
  
"Come on. Let's get out of here," Mars sighed. "There's nothing else to do. We've   
made our point."  
  
"Not yet," he stated firmly. He drew out a rose and let it fly, hitting the man's shirt and   
pinning him to the floor. Attached to the rose was a small note written in clearly legible   
script. It simply read, "Next time the rose will not miss."  
  
*********  
  
The breeze blew in through the open doorway, causing Usagi's bangs to tickle her   
forehead. She sighed in frustration and sank further into the couch. Jupiter was pacing   
around the room, muttering something about "baka-janken" under her breath.  
  
"You know, I'm just as upset as you are, Jupiter."  
  
"Huh?" She stopped her pacing long enough to cast Usagi a curious glance.  
  
"I wanted to beat up on that baka just as much as you do. Probably more."  
  
Jupiter blinked and nodded her head. "I'm sorry, Usagi-chan. I was being insensitive."  
  
Usagi smiled weakly. "It's okay; I understand how you feel. I just wish that minna would   
hurry up and get back here. Otherwise, I'm going to go after them myself!"  
  
"We're back, Odangos-for-Brains, so you can quit your yakking!" Mars climbed   
effortlessly onto the balcony, then helped Mercury and Venus over the railing as well.  
  
"About time you showed up," Usagi snapped. "Did you get lost or something?"  
  
Venus laughed easily. "No, but it took us ages to drag Tuxie here away from the body."  
  
"Body?" Usagi stood up from her seat and looked at the senshi with worried eyes. "You   
didn't kill him, did you?"  
  
"Unfortunately not," Tuxedo Kamen huffed. "No thanks to your senshi."  
  
Usagi shot him an exasperated look. "You are a barbarian."  
  
He flashed her a roguish smile and winked blatantly. "You married this barbarian,   
sweetheart."  
  
She opened her mouth to retort, but snapped it shut as she realized that it probably   
wouldn't be wise to have a fight with Tuxedo Kamen in front of the senshi. She glanced   
over her shoulder at them. The four girls were seated on the couch, all leaning forward   
on the edges of their seats, and all wearing much too curious looks for Usagi's tastes.   
She rolled her eyes as Venus reached her hand into the popcorn bowl that they had   
somehow managed to get a hold of.  
  
"Minna!" she hissed.  
  
"No way we're missing this, Usagi-chan!" Mars grinned. "Right, girls?"  
  
They all nodded enthusiastically. Usagi groaned as she realized that even Mercury   
seemed to be enthralled with the scene.  
  
"Okay," Tuxedo Kamen pointed to the door. "That's enough. Usagi and I need to have   
a talk."  
  
"We know," Jupiter winked, reaching for some Junior Mints that Mars was offering her.   
AN: Have you ever eaten Junior Mints except at the movie theater? Do they even sell   
them in stores? *shrug* She paused with her fingers halfway to her mouth at the look   
in Tuxedo Kamen's face and slowly began to move toward the door. "We'll just leave   
now," she smiled weakly. The three others also made a hasty retreat, closing the door   
quietly behind them.  
  
"You know they're probably trying to listen through the door," Usagi remarked dryly.  
  
"I figured as much."  
  
They stared at each other wordlessly. With the senshi gone, the tension level in the   
room instantly increased ten-fold. The air was thick with it; Usagi could hardly draw a   
breath. What was she supposed to say? Just a short while ago, he was telling her that   
he didn't want to see her... and now she was in his apartment.  
  
"Usagi-chan," he began hesitantly, reaching up to remove his hat and mask.  
  
"Don't!" she cried frantically, squeezing her eyes shut and half turning away from him.   
He reached out to turn her back to him and realized that she was trembling. He cupped   
her face tenderly and stroked her bangs back from her forehead.  
  
"You can't live in your illusions forever, Usagi-chan."  
  
"I know," she replied, voice shaking. "But not now. I can't handle this now."  
  
"Okay," he nodded in understanding. He dropped his hands from her face and instead   
took her hand. "How would you like the grand tour of my apartment?"  
  
The look she gave him melted his heart, as did her softly whispered "hai".  
  
"Well!" he stated enthusiastically, breaking the tension between them, "We are now   
standing in my living room. Here we have my book collection, the all-important   
entertainment system, and of course the couch and love seat."  
  
"Mmm... love seat. That sounds nice," Usagi all but purred. But he steered her away   
with a patient smile.  
  
"Not until we talk," he stated firmly. At her annoyed huff, he brought her into the next   
room. "I have a feeling you'll like this room. This is my--"  
  
"Kitchen!" she exclaimed eagerly. "I haven't had anything to eat since I left the   
hospital... I'm *SOOOO* hungry!"  
  
"I thought you might be," he grinned. "I just went to the store, so you can have whatever   
you want." He opened the freezer and peered in. "Strawberry ice cream, right?"  
  
She stared at him, a strange expression on her face.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"How did you know that I like strawberry ice cream?"  
  
He stared at her wordlessly, looking absolutely ridiculous standing next to the open   
freezer in his tuxedo and cape. But Usagi didn't notice any of this.  
  
"You know me, don't you."  
  
"Know you?"  
  
"Yes," she nodded slowly. "You know me in real life! That means I know who you are!"  
  
"Usagi-chan--"  
  
"I don't believe it... I've known you the whole time!" Suddenly she was filled with an   
intense desire to *know* who he was behind the mask.  
  
"Please let me explain."  
  
Usagi's eyes suddenly grew wide. "You're not Motoki-onii-san, are you?"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen's face suddenly grew hard and distant. "What makes you think that?" he   
asked tightly.  
  
She shrank back slightly at the venom in his voice. "Mo -- Motoki-onii-san always fixes   
me a strawberry sundae when I'm feeling down. I just thought that he would--"  
  
"Motoki-kun has a girlfriend, or didn't you know that?"  
  
"How... how did you know that?" she asked nervously. "You're not Umino-kun, are you?"   
Please God, no... fate cannot be that cruel.  
  
"Do I *look* like I'm Umino-kun?" he asked dryly.  
  
"No... but Umino always knows everything about everybody. I figured that he would   
know about Motoki-onii-san's girlfriend." She sighed. "Why do you have to be someone   
I know? Can't you just be some random stranger that I don't have to create a whole   
different relationship with?"  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Odango Atama," he said sarcastically, too overwrought to   
realize what he was saying.  
  
"How *dare* you call me Odango... Atama?" Her breath caught in her throat.  
  
"Mamoru-san?"  
  
*********  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Well, not really... but it gave you a shock, right? Actually, there's only going to be an   
epilogue, and then... it will be FINISHED! Hallelujah! *does a victory dance* But I need   
your feedback... come on! You know you want to!  
  
bunny28@hehe.com 


	7. Epilogue

Took me long enough, didn't it? But it's finally done! I finally managed to finish it! I want   
to thank all of the wonderful people who have reviewed my story. You're all so sweet,   
and I really appreciate your comments. Sometimes your reviews were the only reason   
that I would sit down to start the next part, so feel good about yourselves. Reviewers   
have power! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: This is the epilogue, for goodness sake! If you don't know by now that I   
don't own Sailor Moon, you just haven't been paying attention.  
  
Rushing In  
by Star Bunny  
rated: PG-13  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
*********  
  
"Mamoru-san?" Usagi asked breathlessly. No, it wasn't really a question. She knew.   
Deep down, she knew... but she didn't want to admit it to herself. "Oh God," she gulped.   
Her head was suddenly pounding, she was hot all over... so hot. "I need to sit down,"   
she mumbled.  
  
"Usagi--" Tuxedo Kamen lifted a hand to steady her, but she pushed it away as she   
rushed from the kitchen. He sighed wearily. He slowly closed the freezer and   
detransformed, then followed her into the living room.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" He approached her cautiously. The look on her face changed from   
shocked to fearful when she saw the now detransformed Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"Mamoru... you -- you *are* Mamoru-san." She trembled slightly and buried her head in   
the cushions of the couch. "My gosh... I can't believe I married Mamrou-san!" She lifted   
her head up out of the recesses of the couch and shook her head in disbelief. "I... I'm in   
love with you?" No! her heart cried in rebellion. You aren't in love with him. You   
can't do that! He'll just hurt you! And yet it didn't make any sense. How could she love   
Tuxedo Kamen and yet hate Mamoru? It didn't seem to be possible.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" he asked again. Usagi's head snapped around to lock gazes with him.   
Her eyes were flashing in indignation.  
  
"Don't call me that! You have no right to call me that!" Mamoru's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I have every right to call you that!" he stated boldly. "I'm your husband."  
  
Usagi moaned and buried her head in her hands. "I know, I know! You don't have to   
remind me!" She sighed heavily. "How long have you known? From the very   
beginning? Was this just a ploy to make me feel stupid about myself yet again? What   
is it, Mamoru? What do you want from me?"  
  
"A new beginning," he said so softly that Usagi wasn't sure that she had heard him   
correctly.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Usagi, I want us to forget about the past. Let's just start over. We can make this work."  
  
"Make what work? This farce of a marriage?"  
  
"It isn't a farce!" he blurted out, frustrated. "We can make this work."  
  
"How can we make it work?" She asked helplessly. "How can it work, when we don't   
even love each other?"  
  
Mamoru's face remained impassive for a moment. Then he sat down next to her on the   
couch and took her hands in his.  
  
"All I know is that I love Sailor Moon with all of my being. And I am not willing to give her   
up because of a few mistakes that I made with Tsukino Usagi along the way. I'm not   
asking for you to love me now... that can only take time, but please, give me a chance.   
I'll make it up to you. I promise."  
  
Usagi stared at their interlocked hands, millions of emotions running rampant in her   
veins. She wanted so desperately to run away from there, and never be hurt by him   
again, because she feared that was what was about to happen. But she couldn't... She   
couldn't because...  
  
"I love Tuxedo Kamen," she stated shakily, still unsure of her decision. "And it would be   
a shame to lose that love that we have over some stupid fights over my hair."  
  
Mamoru laughed and reached up to tweak a pigtail affectionately. "I adore your hair," he   
said in all seriousness.  
  
Somewhat placated, Usagi settled into his embrace. After making herself nice and   
comfortable, she looked up at him and winked. "I told you that someday you'd regret   
being so mean to me," she smiled.  
  
"Yes, but as I recall, it was because you were going to make my life miserable," he   
grinned back.  
  
"Your life isn't over yet, buster!"  
  
"Well then," he leaned over, a mischievous look in his eyes, "I'd better start making   
amends right now."  
  
"That may take a while," she giggled, wiggling out of his grasp and playfully darting out   
of his reach. He raised an eyebrow at her and flashed her his most charming grin.  
  
"Got any plans this evening?"  
  
Usagi couldn't help herself; she blushed furiously. "Well... I was supposed to be in the   
hospital..."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure they won't notice that you're missing. Just tell them that you're going out to   
dinner with your husband."  
  
"Ooh! Sounds yummy!" She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him out of the   
apartment.  
  
As they walked down the hallway to the elevator, a strangely peaceful bubble seemed to   
protect the two superheroes. Problems were sure to come up later, but for now, they   
could spend a wonderful night eating, talking, and reacquainting themselves with each   
other.  
  
As the saying goes, the honeymoon was over. But real life proved to be much more   
interesting.  
  
*********  
  
THE END  
  
  
Yeah! I finished it! I'm thinking about doing a sequel, because I know that there are a   
TON of loose ends in this story... but it just won't all fit into one neat little story! *pout*   
But don't expect the sequel anytime soon. I have lots of other projects that take   
precedence! ^_^  
  
Please review my fic! I'm aiming for over 100 reviews total (almost there... just need 4   
more), but really... I'd like to know what you thought of it, what you think about a sequel,   
what I could do better.... Anything! My email is bunny28@hehe.com, in case you'd   
rather write me there. Thank you so much for all of your support for this story!  
  
Bunny ^_^  
  
"One kind kiss before we part,   
Drop a tear and bid adieu;   
Though we sever, my fond heart   
Till we meet shall pant for you. "  
  
Robert Dodsley (1703-1764): The Parting Kiss  
  



End file.
